PC:Phoenix (IronSky)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= }} Mini Stat Block Statblock Phoenix, Female Tiefling Mage 4 Passive Perception: 18, Passive Insight: 18 AC: 18, Fort:16, Reflex:19, Will:17 -- Speed:6 HP:36/36, Bloodied:13, Surge Value:9, Surges left:8/8 Initiative +3, Action Points: 1 MBA: +6 AC, 1d4+4 fire damage. RBA: Range 20, 8 fire damage. Powers: color=GreenMagic Missile/color, color=greenFreezing Burst/color, color=greenArc Lightning/color, color=redInfernal Wrath/color, color=redOrbmaster's Incindiary Detonation/color, color=redColor Spray/color, color=redShield/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayFlaming Sphere/color, color=grayFlaming Dagger/color, color=grayCloak of Resistance/color Notes: Phoenix does not provoke OAs for Ranged or Area attacks. Phoenix's attacks ignore fire resistance. Phoenix gains +1 to hit against bloodied foes. /sblock Fluff Description:'' 'See picture above. Phoenix does not, at first glance, appear to be a tiefling. In fact, there is little visible remaining evidence that she once was. The long hair and the hood Phoenix wears serve to hide the scarred stubs of her horns and her tail was sheared off at the tailbone. She now appears to be an attractive blond human woman in her mid-twenties, marred only by a vertical scar that leaves one eye a flat white. '''Background: Phoenix's village was raided when she was little more than a girl. Rhagasts Raiders killed the men, raped the women, and stole what they wanted. When Phoenix - then called by another name that she no longer thinks of as applying to her - attempted to stop the raiders from taking her mother, Rhagast's men held her down while he sawed off her horns and tail and threw her into the burning remains of a building, leaving her to die as they dragged her mother off to an unknown fate. The little girl and her girl's name died there, but the woman Phoenix rose from the ashes, saved by her race's natural resilience to fire, the essence of the flame drawn within. Revenge, too, smolders there, searching relentlessly for Rhagast and his band of murderers and brigands so that its full fury might be unleashed. Hooks: *Phoenix considers herself a hunter, hunting bandits and murders down and bringing them to fiery ends. She takes contracts and bounties to do so, but has been known to do so for free on occasion. *Phoenix's name came to her in a vision while lying amidst the flames on the edge of death. Any other mentions of the mythical creature that is her totem and namesake draw her attention immediately. *Phoenix is drawn to places of fire, be they natural or man-made. Volcanos, burning cities, forest fires, all draw her like a moth to a flame. Kicker: *Rhagast is still out there - fragments of rumor and whispered words of his black deeds reaching Phoenix's ear from time to time. Phoenix will not stop searching until she finds him, to find out what became of her mother and to make him pay for what he has done. Math Attributes Strength: 8 Base = 8 Dex: 13 Base = 13 Con: 13 Base + 1 Level 4 = 14 Int: 18 Base + 2 Racial + 1 Level 4 = 21 Wis: 13 Base = 13 Cha: 10 Base + 2 Racial = 12 Defenses AC: 10 Base + 2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement = 18 Fort: 10 Base + 2 Level + 2 Con + 1 Enhancement + 1 Staff = 16 Reflex: 10 Base + 2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement + 1 Staff = 19 Will: 10 Base + 2 Level + 1 Cha + 2 Class + 1 Enhancement + 1 Staff = 17 Hitpoints 10 Base + 14 Constitution + 12 Level = 36hp Surges: 6 Base + 2 Constitution = 8 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +2 Level - 1 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood = +6 Melee Damage: 1d4 Dagger - 1 Strength + 1 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood + 2 Incendiary Dagger + 1 Shard = 1d4+4 Ranged Damage: 2 Magic Missile + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement = 8 Powers Implement (fire) Attack vs Ref: +2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood + 1 Incendiary Dagger = +10 Implement (fire) Attack vs Fort/Will: +2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood = +9 Implement (non-fire) Attack vs Ref: +2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement + 1 Incendiary Dagger = +9 Implement (non-fire) Attack vs Fort/Will: +2 Level + 5 Int + 1 Enhancement = +8 Implement (fire) Damage: +5 Int + 1 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood + 2 Incendiary Dagger + 1 Shard + 1 Pyromancer Apprentice = +11 Implement (non-fire) Damage: +5 Int + 1 Enhancement = +6 Class Features Pyromancy Apprentice: +1 damage with arcane fire attacks. Ignore fire resist. Evocation Apprentice: Reroll first 1 on an Evocation power damage roll. Spellbook. Cantrips. Pyromancy Expert: +2 Bluff, +2 Intimidate Racial Features Resist Fire 5+1/2 level. +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth, Infernal Wrath, Bloodhunt(+1 to hit vs Bloodied foes), low-light vision Skills Acrobatics: +2 level + 1 Dex = +3 Arcana: +2 level + 5 Int + 5 Trained = +12 Athletics: + 2 level - 1 Str = +1 Bluff: +2 level + 1 Cha + 2 Racial + 2 Expert Pyromancy = +7 Diplomacy: +2 level + 1 Cha = +3 Dungeoneering: +2 level + 1 Wis = +3 Endurance: + 2 level + 2 Con +5 Trained = +9 Heal: +2 level + 1 Wis = +3 History: + 2 level + 5 Int + 5 Trained: +12 Insight: +2 level + 1 Wis + 5 Trained = +8 Intimidate: +2 level + 1 Cha + 2 Expert Pyromancy = +5 Nature: +2 level + 1 Wis = +3 Perception: +2 level + 1 Wis + 5 Trained = +8 Religion: +2 level + 5 Int = +7 Stealth: +2 level + 1 Dex + 2 Racial = +5 Streetwise: +2 level + 1 Cha = +3 Thievery: +2 level + 1 Dex = +3 Feats Level 1 Feat: Hellfire Blood(+1 hit and damage with fire or fear powers) Level 2 Feat: Heart of the Blade(MC Swordmage, Endurance Training, Swordbond, Swordmage Implements) Level 4 Feat: Superior Implement Proficiency: Incendiary Dagger Regional Benefits Background: Hunter(Perception as class skill) Equipment Wish List In order of priority. *Flaming Incendiary Dagger +2(Level 10) *Shimmering Cloth Armor +2(Level 9) *Spidersilk Mantle +2(Level 8) *Defensive Staff +2(Level 7) Tracking Treasure Start: 100 gp 6 DM Credits at 126gp = +756gp = 856gp 6 DM Credits at 178gp = +1068gp = 1924gp 6 DM Credits at 254gp = +1524gp = 3448gp Purchases: +1 Flaming Incendiary Dagger(1000gp), +1 Shimmering Cloth Armor(840gp), +1 Cloak of Resistance(520gp), Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth(520gp), +1 Defensive Staff(520gp), Adventurer's Kit(15gp) = -3415gp = 33gp XP Start: 0 xp 6 DM Credits at 167xp = +1002xp 6 DM Credits at 209xp = +1254xp = 2256xp 6 DM Credits at 250xp = +1500xp = 3756xp Note: I'm currently short 4 DM Credits, but I have them earned for The Hunted, just waiting for the right time to give out XP to claim them. Changes Judge Comments Status Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval